


The Winter's Mark

by guardianofdust



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, RotBTD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdust/pseuds/guardianofdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson Overland is given a letter saying that he's been accepted to Hogwarts, the muggleborn is a little surprised. However soon he gets over his shock and is on his way to spend his first year at Hogwarts. Along with demanding homework, friend troubles, there is a secret dwelling at Hogwarts and Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel are going to be thrown into it. ROTBTD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

The Letter

There was a knock at the door as a small Jackson Overland jumped down the stairs two at a time. He reached the bottom step and landed with a giant thud, laughing as he did so. He looked up at the front door to see whoever had knocked on the door’s silhouette framed through the frosted glass panel. Now it was safe to say that Jack didn’t usually open the door to strangers but for some reason seeing the strange silhouette made him curious and so he did the thing that his mother had always told him not to do and he opened the door to a stranger. 

“Hello Jackson.” The stranger said with a wide smile. Jack gazed up at the stranger with wide eyes. This stranger was the most strangest man he had ever seen. He was wearing a large robe that spilled out along the floor and it was covered with small shadows of moons and stars. The boy looked up at the man’s to face to see he couldn’t tell if he was young or old but had a fine head of white hair that still confused Jack about the man’s true age. There were a few wrinkles around the stranger’s eyes that only creased up even more as he smiled at Jack, they twinkled as Jack noticed they were a piercing shade of green.

“May I come in?” The man asked, his voice quiet but it was almost like there was an area of authority in it that Jack obeyed as he nodded his head. He moved away from the door to let the stranger in.

“Thank you.” The man said with a smile, his eyes glittering as he walked straight into Jack’s small home.

Just at the moment, Jack’s mother came out of the kitchen carrying his six year old sister on her hip. Jack turned around to look at her. His mother looked tired, she was wearing a cooking apron and her messy brown hair that Jack had inherited was thrown up in a makeshift bun that was falling to one side. His sister, Emma, had cake mix all over her face and in her hair. She was currently in the middle of licking it off her fingers. 

“I’ve told you a million times Jackson! You’re not supposed to answer the door to strangers! Let me get to the door first.” His mother shouted approaching her son and letting Emma go. The six year old ran straight back into the kitchen and a few seconds later there was a large bang. 

“I’m sorry Mom.” Jack muttered, hiding his face from view. He wasn’t sorry at all. 

His mother sighed and then winced as she heard the banging. All through this, the strange man had been watching silently.

“Will you just go and deal with your sister, while I talk to this man?” She asked.

Jack nodded and was about to run into the kitchen when the strange man spoke.

“I’m afraid Mrs Overland that I need Jack here. For I have something for him,” The man went into his pocket and brought out a brown envelope. “Once he has read, I’m sure there will be lots of questions, even from you Mrs Overland.”

Mrs Overland was too shocked to even say anything. Instead she just stared with wide brown eyes as the man handed the envelope to Jack. 

Jack took it off him and it held it in his hands. On the envelope it read. Mr J Overland with his home address written in a very looping and swirly calligraphy. 

“Is this for me?” He asked a little bewildered, the 11 year old wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Yes, why don’t you go ahead and open it?” The man returned.

Jack ripped the envelope open and two large pieces of parchment fell onto the ground. He quickly picked them up and studied it. On top of the first piece of parchment, there was an logo with four creatures in it. Jack could just make out a snake, a lion, a badge and eagle. He then realised that it wasn’t really a label, no it was a coat of arms. Looking further down the letter, he noticed that the letter was sent in the same handwriting. He continued to read.

Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Headmaster: Tsar Lunar ( Professor Moon)

Dear Mr Overland,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl no later than 31st July.

Yours Sincerely 

Katherine Goose  
Deputy Headmistress

Jack read the letter again. He had to be imagining it. He had been accepted to a school of magic? He was sure he was dreaming. Just to make sure he was, he looked at the second piece of parchment that contained a list of books that he needed for this so called school. Then he noticed at the very bottom that along with these books, he needed a wand and a uniform.

“I’m confused.” Jack said looking up at the man.

The man chuckled. “I thought you might as well be, my name is Tsar Lunar although I’m mostly known as Professor Moon. The reason that I came out to you today Jackson is tell you that you’re a wizard.” 

“I’m a what?” Jack said baffled.

“A wizard.”

Jack tried to hide in his shock. He was a wizard? But how could that be? He had never done anything strange, he wasn’t magical. 

Before Jack could ask how he was, his mother interrupted. “Can someone please just explain to me what is going on?” She said hysterical looking to her son and then the man. 

“Yes I do believe that I can.” Professor Moon said with a smile. “Shall we go into the living room?” 

Jack and his mother followed and the man sat down on the couch. He pulled out a knobbly brown wand, said a few words that Jack didn’t understand and all of a sudden there were two cups of tea. 

“Magic.” Jack whispered, not believing his eyes. He was able to do this. He was going to learn how he was going to do magic!

“How am I a wizard?” Jack asked, a little surprised.

“Have you ever noticed strange things happen when you’re around?” Professor Moon replied and Jack nodded. How his clothes always seemed to change colours or when he knew what the weather forecast was going to be without watching it on the tv. The more Jack thought about it, the more it made sense. He was magic!

“How is he a wizard? What absurdity is this!” His mother commented, looking like she was about to faint at any given moment. She was eyeing the tea cups as if they were going to explode at any moment.

“Ah of course Jackson is from a muggle family but every year, in the ministry of magic, there is a list written of year’s students and there are always muggleborn witches and wizards who have inherited rare traits to allow them to channel magic.” 

“What’s a muggle?” Jack asked, looking up at the Professor in excitement. He was magic! He was a wizard! Jack couldn’t believe.

“A non magic person, much like your family.” Professor Moon said with a smile.

For the next half an hour, Jack started to bomb Professor Moon with question after question about Hogwarts and the magical community. His mother meanwhile seemed to have gone white. Emma had seemed to have been forgotten and Jack knew that the kitchen was going to be a right state when his mother finally got over her shock. Once he had finished probing the Professor. Professor Moon turned to his mother.

“Mrs Overland, are you okay? I know this this will be quite a shock to the system but Jack will be well looked after at Hogwarts. He will be with young witches and wizards just like him who were born from muggle families.”

It took some time but finally Mrs Overland nodded. “I-I just don’t believe it, magic’s real. My son’s a wizard. Somehow this just feels like I’m in a bizarre dream.”

“Oh don’t worry Mrs Overland, it can seem like a dream but this is in very fact real. I think I will take my leave, I think I have explained more than enough.” Professor Moon stood and Jack stared at them.

“Sir but how will I get my wands and robes. How will I get to the school? I don’t know where it is.” He said, his voice raised in panic.

“I will explain that all next year, Jackson. I will be coming myself on the 31st July to take you to Diagon Alley, all you need to do is wait.” He replied.

Jack couldn’t wait 10 months! It was true he had only just turned 11 a couple of days ago as his birthday fell on the Winter Solstice but 10 whole months? He couldn’t wait that long. Before Jack could protest there was a large crackling sound and and the Professor had disappeared. 

He looked over at his mother who seemed to be getting over shock, a little step at a time.

“It’s going to take some getting used to….I just can’t believe it.” His mother muttered looking over at her son. He was so special to him and for some reason she felt quite proud. There was a wizard in the family.

“I feel proud of you Jackson, I’d better go and check on Emma.” She stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

Jack meanwhile was beaming from ear to ear, he just couldn’t quite believe it! This time next year, he would be learning magic and going to school at Hogwarts!


	2. The Waiting Of The Wall

The Waiting Of The Wall

Part 1

The waiting for summer to come around might have been the longest thing Jack had ever had to wait for. Every day after he had come home from school, he had crossed over the day on the calendar. He had mentioned to his friends that he was going to another school. They had kept asking him where but he had still kept it a secret. He was pretty sure Hogwarts was supposed to be a secret anyway.

Eventually summer came around and the morning dawned on the day where Jack would be going to Diagon Alley. He woke up, looking over at the calendar and seeing the date that he had finally circled. All the waiting had been worth it. Part of him had to wonder what time the Professor was going to come get him, all he had really been thinking about was the day arriving. Now that it was here, a sense of dread filled him. Where would they be going? What would they be doing? He didn't know anything about being a wizard, was he going to fit into the world?

"Jack, you need to come down for breakfast!" His mother called up the stairs, interrupting his thoughts.

Once he went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He froze in his tracks because there sitting at the table, carefully eating a pancake was Professor Moon.

"Jack stop gaping and go and eat your pancakes." His mom mumbled and Jack reanimated. He hadn't expected for Professor Moon to be here straight away!

He clambered onto his chair and dug into his pancakes but kept a weary on Professor Moon in case he did any magic but to his disappointment, Professor Moon seemed more interested in the pancakes.

"Emma stop! You have to eat them properly." His mom sighed and Jack turned his head to see Emma with pancake in her hair but most of it was over his mother.

"Mom I think you have something there." Jack gestured all over him trying not to laugh.

"It will be all over you in a minute if you don't eat those pancakes." His mother laughed back. A smile appearing on her face. Jack was always able to make her smile no matter how bad the situation had been. It had him who had kept her smiling when their had father had died about four years ago.

Once breakfast was over, Jack looked at Professor Moon.

"Erm, do I call you sir?" He asked.

Professor Moon laughed. "No, no. How about you call me Manny. I'm giving you special permission to do so."

"Okay but what does Manny mean?"

Professor Moon just tapped his nose before winking.

"Mrs Overland, we won't be more than a few hours at the most. What we will need though is some money so we will be able to buy his supplies, they don't come cheap."

"Right, wouldn't it be better if I came along? I don't know much about this wizarding stuff." His mother commented, trying to wipe down her pyjamas.

Emma laughed and threw the pancakes onto the floor. "You're not going Mommy! I want to go too! The food's on the floor so I can't eat it now."

"Emma! Now isn't the time for that!" Mrs Overland sighed looking over at her daughter.

"It seems that you have your hands full Mrs Overland so I think it would be better if you just let your son have some money and then we can be on our way." Manny replied.

"I guess you're right."

Five minutes later, Jack had got his wallet and was now dressed. His mother had poured plenty of money in it. Well money that Manny had said would be enough for the supplies that he needed.

"Are you ready Jack?" Manny asked, bending down to talk to the boy.

"Yes but how are we getting there and where are we going?"

"We are going to Diagon Alley which is all the way in London but we're going to apparate there."

"Apparate?" Jack asked with a frown.

"I'll tell you after it happens. If you would take hold of my hand Jack."

Manny reached out his hand and Jack took it. Suddenly it felt like he was being squeezed inside and out. The world was spinning and being squeezed until he felt air come back into his lungs and they landed onto a street.

Jack tried to catch his breath; so that had been apparating? It had been horrible! Was that how wizards were able to transport to places? He had thought his first experience with magic would have least been something more magical. Not something that made him feel sick!

"That was horrible!" Jack coughed getting up from where he was slumped from the ground.

Manny patted him on the back. "It is a very difficult thing to do my boy."

"Is that how wizards and witches get to places? Because I won't be doing it if it is!" Jack protested, looking around at his surroundings and realised that they were on a street in a very busy looking London. They had actually moved to another place!

"Sometimes but there are other methods as apparating is something that you won't learn until your final years at Hogwarts. It requires a wand but as you can see I did not use mine as some may argue I'm a powerful wizard but we will leave that up to speculation, eh?"

People passed Jack along the sidewalk and kept giving stares at Professor Moon who walked down the street with a certain grace, his white robe billowing from the wind. They didn't walk for long before Jack's attention was caught from a dingy looking pub that people didn't seem to notice. In fact it stood quite out of character as the surrounding shops where just normal retailers that people saw every single day.

"What's that place?" Jack asked watching as none of the muggle seemed to be giving it attention.

"The Leaky Cauldron, a place that we need to go through in order to get to Diagon Alley." Manny replied and the two of them headed inside.

Inside the pub were all assortments of people chatting and drinking mugs of something. They were all favouring robes similar to what Manny was wearing. They stared at Manny as he passed with a strange look of either fear or respect, they also stared at Jack although most of it was just a passing glance.

The two of them went through a back door and came out to an alleyway where a few dustbins were littered along the brick wall. There was also a few multicoloured leaves covering the floor that crunched as Jack stood on them.

"What is this place? This is a bit creepy." Jack mumbled looking over at the brick wall in front of him.

"The way into Diagon Alley." Manny replied and he tapped a brick a couple of times with a wand that he pulled out of his robes. The brick began to move on it's own accord.

Jack was astounded as the bricks began to move one by one to reveal what was behind the wall. He walked forward onto the street that was brimmed with strange shops, cauldrons outside them gleaming in the weak England sunlight. People walked along the street all wearing robes but there was a few people that Jack saw wearing t-shirts and jeans. He supposed that they might be called 'muggle' clothes.

"Where are we going first?" Jack asked in wonder, taking in all the street around him.

"Gringrotts to exchange your mother's money and then we are going to get your first wand." Manny said with a smile. His wand! Jack couldn't believe it, soon he was going to have his very own wand!


End file.
